Every rose has a thorn
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: Every rose has a thorn. Some roses' thorns are soft but, others are fatal. Lucky for you, this story is about a fatal rose's thorn.


As every rose has a thorn, every flower has a keeper. Some belong to the hand that sows it, others to the hand of a different man. In true light every paradise has a sunset just as every night has a sunrise. If we don't let love blind us we shall survive but for others the road to this path is hard. I have seen many people go down the wrong road, but I shall pick the one of the more captivating tales in which a flower, a farmer, and a forbidden fruit are the main characters.

* * *

***Two weeks ago***

**Operator:**

_Hello?_

**Caller:**

_Yes, someone is dead! *slight sobs*_

**Operator:**

_Okay, just calm down. Can you explain to me what happen and what did you see?_

**Caller:**

_*deep breath* I don't know I didn't see anything._

**Operator:**

_Okay Ma'am, could you just tell me anything you know?_

**Caller:**

_There is a young man on his bed shot in the head with a bottle of pills, a gun and a bottle of liquor next to him. His name is Cody Clarkson and I think there is a suicide note by his bed._

**Operator:**

_A suicide note?_

**Caller:**

_Yes_

**Operator:**

_Did you read it?_

**Caller:**

_No I haven't even touched it._

**Operator:**

_You said you knew the victim?_

**Caller:**

_*sobs* Yes! His name was Cody! I saw him on a teen reality show called Total Drama Island. I watched him competed and blogging about him everyday._

**Operator:**

_Remain calm, I will send someone out there right now, what's the address?_

**Caller:**

_407 Maple Leaf Drive_

**Operator:**

_Okay and your name?_

**Caller:**

_Sierra_

**Operator:**

_Okay Sierra, how do you know the victim?_

**Sierra:**

_I told you, I saw him on television and blogged about him. Then when I went on the show we become friends and I tried to date him and stuff but nothing worked out so we remained friends._

**Operator:**

_Okay, so why did you come over his house today?_

**Sierra:**

_Because he hasn't answered his phone in a week_

**Operator:**

_Was the door unlocked?_

**Sierra;**

_No, I have a key and when I went in, I called him ands got no answer. Then I smelled something and when to the kitchen because I thought he might have forgotten to take out his trash...but then when I saw his kitchen was spotless, I decided to go look for him. He spends a lot of time upstairs lately so I went to see if he was sleeping or something and that is when I founded him._

**Operator:**

_How old is he?_

**Sierra:**

_Seventeen_

**Operator:**

_Did you call his parents?_

**Sierra:**

_No I just can't bring myself to do it *sirens in the background followed by footsteps and a knock at the door*_

The girl hangs up the door and rush to let crime scene investigators in.

In that phone call we have just meet Farmer Brown, technically Farmer Cody Clarkson and technically he isn't a farmer at all. Just a city boy who has fallen for a flower of gothic beauty.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

***Years ago***

_"Has my eyes known beauty limit this point? For I swear I have never feasted them upon since a marvelous site. Sorrow for the angels in Heaven, for they must that lost a member of their own. And with a name that smoothes the monsters at sea my heart beckons to call thee, Gwen."_

A boy kneels in front of a girl as he reads a heart-felt poem with a nervous redness perched upon his face. "I wrote that for you"

"Gee as if I couldn't tell" dark eyes roll as the boy cringes. Why can't he do anything right? Why can't he impress this girl?

"I have more.." he reasons still on his one knee, his face pointed to a flower. A flower named Gwen the same girl he wrote the poem for and several more before that and probably several more after.

On his last plea he whispers "Why don't you love me?"

"Ha I bet you have asked that question before. "

Masculine eyes sting as tear threaten to be released. "Gwen I.."

"Save it! I told you.. you are so so unattractive that the thought of you even taking time out of your day to write poems and talk to me is disgusting. The feelings are not mutual..not now that never.."

"But I can change!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone, idiot." Black boot kicks dirt in the farmer's face as a laugh fills the air.

"Campers time for your next challenge!" a voice appearing rom no where called and just like that the daily routine was over.

In the end of a long battle between two teams, Cody was the odd bird out. Alone for now and forever he walked the Dock of Shame before a beautiful voice cooed his heart.

"Cody...wait!"

"Gwen?" a shocked losers turns to see the flower he has sown and cared for in the arm of another, Trent or as he is another wise know as forbidden fruit for in Cody's mind Gwen was forbidden from him.

"I just came to do this" she turns to plant a kiss on Trent's lips but long that plant grew and grew as Cody watched in horror at his flower being stolen from him.

Defended he walked to his boat tears racing down his cheeks.

Ahhh... to be young and in love.

***Several Months Later***

School came and went, high school was an exciting my experience for Cody even through he was made fun of because of his appearance on the show. Even though people did their best to ruin his spirits they should of done better because all they did was remind him of was his flower. And the thought of Gwen made him happier than ever. On the last day of school he came home to an empty house and a letter on his bed.

"They want me back on the show for another season?" glee devoured him as he called his mother and father.

"I know I know I can't wait! See you in September!" he danced merrily around the room packing new clothes he brought for the summer and waiting for the cab to come and take him to away to see his flower.

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

***One Hour Later***

A sobbing teen sat at a long brown table in a cold grey room, one wall of the room was a window and through it she saw people standing about and probably discussing what she said. A shivered through her spine. 'Poor Cody...I can't believe he is gone! He had has whole life ahead of him...' mental conversation cut short as the door opens. A well dressed man steps in, followed with a police officer and a tearful couple 'They must be his parents'.

"Sierra?" The well dressed man began, "I am John Markson, a criminal investigator this is my partner Dept. Steven WIldman...and" the points to the couple "these are Cody's parents. We are here to try to figure out what happened before Cody's death. His parents said the last they spoke to him was the day he left for the show. Can you give us any details about during the show?"

"Well, I can say that there is a girl her name is Gwen, and Cody seemed to think that she was his one true love. problem was that Gwen had a boyfriend. When her boyfriend got elimination, Cody tried to get with Gwen like in the season before. And every time she crushed his heart, I tried everything to make him feel better, even suggesting we start dating. We did but it was clear to see that his heart longed or Gwen. I kept telling him to stay away...he never listened...actually the day had got elimination himself a few weeks ago...well the last person I remembering seeing him with was Gwen...then to ran to the boat crying..." she looked at his parents and turn to the ground.

"Gwen?" John asked writing something down. "You said she kept crushing his heart...was she bullying him?"

"I think she was to be honest but he would o never admit to Gwen doing any wrong, in his eyes in was unheard of"

"What's her full name?"

"Gwen Cunningham."

"Looks like was have a new suspect." Steven looks at his partner and they nod

"Oh and if you can't contact her, I know her boyfriend Trent Wilison, I even have his number, its 0993-847-90873"

"Excellent thank you, your are free to go"

Purple hair covered a wet face as the police begin the search for Gwen and possibly Trent.

*Three Days Later*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" a feminine voice calls out for a long distance

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" Steven replied with his partner right net to him

A girl answers the door, she has blue lips, black skinny jeans and a black BVB tee. "No I don't know where Duncan is..." she sighs shaking her head.

"Well we are not here for Duncan, we are here for a Miss Gwen Cunningham..."

Eyes widen in surprise as she clears her throat, "Wh..what do you want with me?"

"Are you familiar with a Mr. Cody Clarkson?"

"Yeah, in fact he called me about a week ago, why?'

"Really?"

"Yeah, I still have his number in my phone, and the text messages he sent me..."

"Where are your parents?"

"Why? What happen? What did I do?"

"Are you aware that Cody take his life three days ago?"

Mouth dropped as her shook her head from side to side. "No..no way...why?"

'Well that is what we are here to find out, we talked to someone who says the last person he talking to on the television show was you. After he was sent home was him to be spinning out of control leading to his sudden death, now please call you parents and inform them"

"O..okay"

***HOUR LATER***

A couple, a teen, a criminal investigator and a police offer were seated in a light grey room.

A sobbing teen hide her face as she recalls story after story in shame.

"Okay, that is enough background information, could you tell us about the last time you saw him in person?'

'I..It was just before he was about to leave...and ran back to my cabin and banged on the door...I answer and..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

***Two weeks and three days ago***

"Gwen!" his voice piped up and a smile grew

"What do you what loser?' the smile faded

"I..I lose the challenge they are sending me home...I just wanted to see good-bye for the last time"

"Why would I say good-bye to you? I don't even like you...I never liked you! Just go kill yourself!'

A door slams in a crying boy's face "Okay...I will!"

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A head hung in shame.

"So all that true?"

*sigh* "Yeah..it's all true.."

* * *

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

"Why...how..why were you so mean to him! You itch! He killed his self because YOU told him to!" an angry ex-boyfriend yelled..."IT IS OVER"

Shaking his head the man turned to the grave stone "Sorry man, I'd never kissed her if I knew what she was doing to you"

"You are such a bitch! I hope you rot in a prison sell, Gothy!" Heather snapped back, not even she was that mean.

"Can't believe I though you were hot!" Duncan snorted, "evil cunt"

"Wait.. you thought she was hot?" Courtney questioned before turning to Gwen, "Tell the Devil I said hey went you go back to where you're from" the remark lighten the mood for a while until the teens turned to the stone.

A sobbing Sierra slapped Gwen and ran to hug the cold stone "A...at...l..le..least..no..no..o..one..can..can.. hu...hurt..y..you...n...n...now!"

"You guys I said sorry!" Gen defended herself

"Sorry won't bring him back" Noah quickly pointed out with tears in his eyes. "cunt"

* * *

So perhaps I named the character wrong? perhaps Trent should be the flower, he was he sweetest and maybe Gwen should have begin to forbidden fruit no one should have claimed, but ah last one can't go back to re-do history.

And I am no acceptation to that rule.

regardless regardless, the story bares the same point, do not love the foolish you can not accept it...you might die trying.

***EVIL LAUGHTER***


End file.
